


Same Time Next Week?

by Zeloinator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Lock, Dom!Sherlock, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub!John, dom!lock, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeloinator/pseuds/Zeloinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss followed by sexual tension can only lead to one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Next Week?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breanna-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Breanna-san).



John was asleep when he awoke to a movement of the door. Ever since he moved in with Sherlock he had become either a light sleeper, where a tiny squeek could awaken him, or like a log in bed, sound asleep no matter what. This particualr night he was a light sleeper and when he awoke to see Sherlock coming into his room he opened his mouth to say something but shrugged it off. He should be used to his amazing amount of, well, weirdnes the man had in him. Sitting up he turned on a light and smiled to SHerlock. 

" So Sherl." he teased his flatmate with the silly nickname for the hundreth time. 

" I’m-" Sherlock stopped himself before going over to John and sitting on the bed. " John. You are my friend. My only friend." he began before John rolled his eyes. 

" Don’t get sappy on me now, Mary and I are seperated there won’t be another wedding, probably a divorce…" John trailed off before Sherlock took his head in his hands and kissed John, it was soft, definantly not what John had expected a kiss from Sherlock to be, and yes he had thought about it. It was tender, not harsh, careful, not demanding, and hesitant, in no way did it resemble a Sherlock he thought he knew. 

Before he knew it Sherlock had parted from his lips, gotten up and left stiffly. As if trying to either hide a boner or trying to scurry off before John could muster up the strength to open his eyes and say something. Probably both.

It was two days later, the room filled with sexual tension, and still no case to be found, before Sherlock pipped up. 

" So…" he trailed off his usual demenor turning into one of a shy puppy. He was twiddling his thumbs, looking down and biting his lip as if he were nervous, Sherlock, nervous. What was with this man?

" Yes?" asked John, adjusting his sweater slightly, and picking up the paper, thinking this was just a fasaude he was putting on or something silly like that. 

" That kiss." 

John dropped the paper. He brought it up. Shit shit shit shit shit shit. 

" Yes?" he said his voice shaking and his hands trembling as he set them on his lap, not daring to pick up the paper. 

With one swift, yet shaky, movement Sherlock had gotten in front of John, so close their noses were almost touching, and smiled. He.. Smiled… A small peck on John’s lips brought the shaking to a stop.

Clearing his throat Sherlock looked down before realizing John was steadily growing hard. “You have the same feelings? Why didn’t you say?”

" Sherlock! I thought you were dead! You- you- you left me! I was alone! Mary came and I wasn’t alone! I had something - someone to live for!" As John’s voice rose Sherlock’s lip biting got worse. " I-I’m sorry Sherlock, but-" he was cut off as Sherlock kissed him, instantly John melting into it and closing his eyes.  
Sherlock began to try to take off the knitted sweater John was wearing, it was thick and scratchy and the consulting detective rolled his eyes mentally at how John could wear these sweaters. John was busy with the buckle on Sherlock’s pants figuring it out finally before getting that thing off. They met the bed and Sherlock smiled. 

" John." he said almost… sweetly…

" Sherlock?"

" Can you take this infernal sweater off?" 

John rolled his eyes, stripping himself of the bulky sweater and going back to Sherlock like a magnet compelled to it’s opposite. Sherlock tugged off his own pants before getting John out of his, the two men on the bed by now John on top of Sherlock, both only in their underwear. But not for long. Slipping Sherlock out of his John crawled to the others penis and looked up, 

" I certainly hope I know what I’m doing." he whispered as Sherlock reached onto a shelf and took a bottle off of it. Lube, obviously. 

Taking the head in his mouth John awkwardly began to bob his head up and down, Sherlock letting out a seductive moan, grabbing John’s blonde hair as best he could and shuddering with pleasure. 

" Suck, please." Sherlock said quietly and demandingly, John did as asked and Sherlock let out a louder moan but still soft and breathy. This turned on John to no end, his cock hardened and he moaned as Sherlock tugged on Johns hair a little, it felt… good. Moan after moan from Sherlock turned into pre-cum dripping into John’s mouth. Stopping and licking his lips John arched his back as he crawled back up to Sherlock, and smiled. 

Sherlock handed John the lube before pulling John up to him and getting John into a kneeling possition, from there he began to suck, giving John a better blowjob than he had ever had in all his years. He gasped and held onto Sherlock’s shoulders arching his back and thrusting into Sherlock’s mouth. Releasing John’s cock he raised an eyebrow.

" No, you stay still and I’ll do the work." he demanded and John nodded wanting the feeling of his now lover’s mouth around his cock again. A few more sucks and Sherlock stopped, turning around and raising his ass up. " John, fuck me. John, do it." he said out of breath and huskily. 

Putting the lube on, in and around Sherlock’s asshole he then lathered it on his cock and smiled, putting some on his fingers and then sticking one in Sherlock, carefully and slowly. Once adjusted and John inserted another finger, Sherlock letting out a whimper of pleasure. Again, once adjusted he inserted another, Sherlock able to have three fingers in before he was even filled with a penis. Moving them in and out slowly John loosened Sherlock as best he could, and knew how, before removing his fingers and slowly moving into Sherlock. He moaned a little as John began to move but his head was burried in a pillow and his hips thrusting back, begging John to go faster, but not begging, demanding more like it. DEMANDING John pick up speed, and John complied, he began to move quicker and quicker before Sherlock lifted his head and let out the loudest moan yet. John knew, he had hit Sherlock’s prostate. Picking up the speed even more John closed his eyes and let out a half grunt half moan, their skin slapping against each other in a rhythmic pattern. 

" More." Sherlock breathed his demand, John going as deep as he could and Sherlock’s prostate being stimulated over and over again. With one hand supporting him and the other jerking himself off Sherlock came, quickly and with a determination to please John as much as he could after. Riding the orgasm Sherlock began to buck his hips back, rolling and moving them along with John’s movements. It was so pleasurable John pulled out just before cumming on Sherlock’s back. The solider gave a few jerks into his hand before laying down next to Sherlock and smiling. 

" Same time next week?" Sherlock asked cockily, tired and sleepy, but he had enough energy to give off one last cocky question before falling asleep next to John, leaving room for John to curl up next to him and sleep with Sherlock. 

" Sure." John whispered shaking his head with a laugh. " Same time next week."


End file.
